Making Studying Fun
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Hermione's study primer on goblin wars is as dull as it comes for Harry and Ron, but some secret under the table 'encouragement' from Hermione might be exactly what Harry needs to help concentrate. Or to become completely unable to focus. Either one works for Hermione. Anonymous commission.


"Did you just hear anything that I just said?" Hermione asked as she looked up from her book, realizing as she did so that Ron was trying to get his quill to spin against the parchment paper as he held it between his fingertips and attempted to make it work, having little success with that fact.

"Yeah. Goblins rebelled a whole bloody bunch," Ron said. "I heard all of it."

"Incredible," Hermione said, shaking her head as she turned back a few pages. "I'm trying my best to help you two understand the test before it comes, and if you don't get serious about this, you are both going to fail. You are the ones who asked me for help, remember? Now, can we please try this again? Harry, we'll start with you, as you've been listening." Which wasn't quite as true as she thought it was, he'd just become excellent at pretending to pay attention; History of Magic was a course so boring that even Hermione couldn't make it any less dry than it was. Better than their teacher at least, a droning old ghost whose voice was a cure of insomnia. "In the 1612 rebellion in Hogsmeade, where did the wizards coordinate their efforts out of?"

"The Three Broomsticks," was Harry's earnest guess, not sure if it had been or if the inn was even that old, but trying his best to get the correct answers. But he hid his indecision and worry well, which would be great if it worked, and awful if it backfired.

"Very good, Harry," Hermione said, smiling as she took his answer for proof of his ability to pay attention. "I knew you were sensible enough to pay attention. I should have devised some kind of reward for right answers."

"What, like we're just a pair of dogs who get treats for being good?" Ron snorted.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and wanted to say something cross to Ron, but she had another idea in mind. An idea that had been solely for Harry, as she looked at him, sitting across from her. "If you're not going to take your studies so seriously then maybe you should learn how to catch treats people throw at you in your mouth. You ought to have some kind of marketable talent." As she spoke, she slipped out of her shoes slowly, rubbing her thigh high-clad legs together as she reached them forward and placed them down onto Harry's lap.

Letting out a sudden and confused noise, Harry looked down, not sure what was happening as he felt something pushing against his lap. There he saw her feet, which answered absolutely nothing. Looking up at Hermione, he got only a wink and the faintest of smiles. Still having no idea what was happening, Harry looked back down at his lap, to the eager rubbing of Hermione's feet keeping up their loving attention as they began to rub right up between his legs, making his cock harden beneath his pants and making him look nervously down into his books. "Don't be so tough on Ron, this is just a really boring course. I don't blame him for not being able to get interested."

"Yes, but we're going to have to start thinking about our futures, and even if you don't want to take a NE.W.T. in History of Magic, having your O.W.L. is a must to open a lot of doors, and I think you want to open as much as you can." She stressed her words oddly, especially the word 'open', as she stared at Harry, her eyes briefly widening in expectation. A little tilt of her head helped try to get across what she was trying to say.

Harry wasn't exactly the most attentive person, and it took a second for him to get that Hermione was trying to communicate a double meaning to him as she spoke. And it took the press of her feet into his thighs for good measure. "R-right," he said, nodding as he looked down again at his book. "We should-open, yes." His hands quickly slipping down under the table and went for his jeans, fumbling with the zipper as her feet teased along his thighs. He got his pants open quickly and then unbuttoned his boxers, suppressing the groan that followed as her feet pushed in closer. He pulled his cock out, and almost immediately the soft feeling of her feet were upon him.

With a completely straight look on her face, Hermione hid her smile and the excitement in her voice as she said, "Okay, Ron, it's your turn." Her feet found their place on either side of Harry's cock, and she began to work quickly up and down, the soft material of her thigh highs making for a more exciting sensation than just bare skin, but even with them on, she could feel the heat in Harry's cock, engorged with blood and so incredibly warm against her touch. ""How many Ministers for Magic resigned during the 1752 Goblin Rebellion?"

Ron had no idea what was going on under the table. "Will that even be a question?" he asked. "I dunno. Ask Harry."

Hermione was hoping he'd say that. She looked at Harry, who had his head low, fidgeting nervously with his glasses as his cheeks burned slightly pink. "Well then. Harry. It looks like you're up. Do you know the answer?"

As she asked him the question, her feet sped up, and he could feel his cock twitch as a dribble of pre-cum from his tip made his knees tighten a little bit. He cleared his throat and tried to steady himself as he looked up, seeing Hermione's eyes flickering with an uncharacteristic sort of mischievousness. "Two?" he blurted out, trying his best to keep monosyllabic as he spat out the first number to cross his mind.

"Very good, Harry. That's correct. The sitting Minister Albert Boot resigned, and two months later, Basil Flack followed suit after the goblins had found allies in the werewolves." She smiled wide, keeping the attention on his cock steady as her feet shifted from moving in unison to contrasting up and down motions, taunting his cock further as she played him a bit more too. "Your prospects for the future seem very big." She stressed 'big', and this time, Harry hung on her intonation, his cock throbbing within her grip as he squirmed about in his seat at her teasing.

"If he only lasted two whole months then why even put him in the book?" Ron asked. "We're being quizzed about people who were so bad at their jobs they didn't accomplish anything. What's the point in learning any of this?" He sighed, putting his quill down when he noticed Harry, his head kept low, bottom lip shivering a bit and his face generally looking off; he'd started to work up a bit of a nervous sweat. "Are you okay?"

"Wh-me?" Harry asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just really into the..." He drifted off again, clearing his throat nervously as the feet continued their steady adoration of his cock. Hermione's toes curled against his shaft, tugging against and stroking along his shaft. The things Harry was learning weren't at all to do with goblin rebellions, but about how utterly hopeless he was at the moment, how badly he handled trying to hide the embarrassment and frustration on his face.

"I think Harry's just discovering that studying is a lot more fun than he thought," Hermione said, the complete opposite of Harry. She sat there perfectly poised and composed, hiding that she was giving someone a footjob under the table. It was a risky kind of excitement, the sort that could have easily gone wrong at a moment's notice, but that was what made it so fun. "That there's so much knowledge out there, and that nothing feels better than learning so much that your head just feels like it's going to burst."

Gripping the edge of the table as he was toyed with and Hermione weaved so happily through her double meanings, Harry in that moment was absolutely furious with her. Not for the frustrations she brought on, but for how much she seemed to smugly enjoy driving him wild, for how easily she held it together as the rapid up and down of her feet picked up and he found himself hopelessly losing control. "That's right," he said, a bit hoarse and frustrated as he sucked down a nervous breath. Teeth found his tongue, an instinctual clamping down just to try and keep himself from losing control as he felt the sudden wave of pleasure wash over him.

Harry came, and he came hard. Messy and all over her stocking-clad feet, cum spurting from his aching tip as he twitched and ached and every last shred of willpower that he held was strained to keep him still and silent as he left her feet a mess. But he couldn't hide the way his breath became strained and laborious, as he leaned further down into his books and asked through gritted teeth, "Let's move on to wand legislation," as he did his best to keep up his poorly composed illusion.

"I'm going to go find someone normal to talk to," Ron said, hands up in defeat as he slipped out of his chair. "You two have fun. Bloody weirdos."

Hermione leaned back happily, feet continuing to toy just a moment longer with Harry's cock as he let out a sigh of relief after Ron had left. "Did you enjoy yourself?" she asked.

"What was that?" Harry panted, slamming his hands down onto the table as he tried his best to work through the shuddering afterglow of an orgasm still lingering through him. But all he got was a kind smile in return and the question about wand legislation he hadn't actually wanted.


End file.
